1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preloaded electrical female contact particularly useful in meeting the increasingly dense interconnect requirements of modern computerized equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a satisfactory contact for use with computerized equipment having dense interconnect environments is well known. It is highly desirable to provide such a contact which is in the form of a self preloaded female contact. Preferably, such a preloaded female contact will maintain a minimum normal force during insertion of a male contact. It is also desirable to provide such a contact which can be loaded into the front or rear of the housing with which it is associated. When loaded into the housing from the rear, it is desirable to hold such female contact in the housing at the rear thereof so that the preloaded opposite end of the contact can move vertically and horizontally about the centerline of the male pin thereby automatically centering on the male pin. It is further desirable to effect such centering while not sacrificing normal force which might otherwise occur as a result of over stressing of the female contact. In those applications where front loading of the female contact into the housing is preferred, it is desirable that the contact be held in place in such a manner that during insertion of the corresponding male pin there still will be adequate adjustment by the female contact for vertical misalignment.